A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a removable element—type filter to replace the current spin-on type filter used in a dispenser for fuel in gas stations. The removable element-type filter may be retrofit to existing installations to replace current spin-on filters to remove particulate matter in specific fuels. It has provisions to sense water in gasoline and phase separation in an alcohol-gasoline combination. More particularly, the present invention will reduce spillage of fuel during filter changes at a gas station and will reduce the volume of hazardous waste generated with a spin-on type filter.
B. Description of Related Art
It is common in the United States and around the world to use a spin-on filter to filter diesel fuel, gasoline and an alcohol-gasoline combination for particulate matter and sense water in these fuels.
Presently, some spillage will occur during the changing of spin-on type filters. Spin-on filters will overflow as manifolds or other components drain. Spillage will also occur while removing a spin-on filter from the dispenser due to having to tip the full filter to clear dispenser components.
The hazardous waste generated by spin-on type filters is a problem. Spin-on filters are largely constructed of metal. Compressing the spin-on filter unit will reduce volume by approximately two-thirds, but this is still substantial. By way of reference, an average spin-on filter is approximately 4″ diameter by 5″ tall. The spin-on filter can be reduced to a compressed disc approximately 4″ diameter by 1⅝″ tall. This size can still be costly to dispose of.